


SPARKLING SORROW

by Arisu_Amano



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_Amano/pseuds/Arisu_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku sudah tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Apa itu cinta? Kata-kata cinta terdengar omong kosong untukku sekarang. Hatiku tak akan terluka lagi jika aku tidak jatuh cinta 'kan?<br/>Claire mengetahui bahwa Gray selingkuh di belakang punggungnya dengan Mary di Mineral Town, bersamaan dengan itu surat wasiat dari mendiang ayah Claire memintanya datang ke desa Forget-Me-Not. Dengan membawa luka hati Claire meninggalkan Mineral Town, namun siapa sangka pertemuan tak terduka akan membawanya kembali merindukan perasaan 'cinta' yang telah melukainya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPARKLING SORROW

_Doko ni mo nai kara umaranai sono sekima ni_

_Tokyo in the wintertime, as I walk on by_

_Hear the lights like a lullaby_

_Itsuka wa me ni mieru darou_

_Count the colors, and colors beware_

_I so wanted to be in your heart_

_I so wanted to be in your heart_

_But you wanted her and me on my own_

_You don’t know that it left another hole_

_(by Rie fu ‘ **I So Wanted** ’)_

* * *

 

**Spring, 08**  

Baginya hari-hari yang terlewat di depan matanya terasa hampa, tak khayal beberapa kali dia kedapatan melamun ketika bekerja apabila Takakura tidak menegurnya, mungkin sampai bulan menjemput matahari dia masih akan berdiri di tempat dimana dia melamun. Dia, ya, gadis yang petani yang belakangan ini diketahui beridentitas sebagai Claire, pewaris kebun pertanian milik ayahnya yang sudah menghadap Tuhan. Selama ini Claire tinggal di Mineral Town, sebuah desa kecil yang entah mengapa di sebut kota, di sanapun Claire juga menjadi seorang petani, petani yang sukses yang terkenal. Namun karena ada beberapa hal, dia meninggalkan Mineral Town yang juga salah satu penyebabnya adalah surat warisan sang ayah dan pemberitahuan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan Claire memulai lagi kisahnya di Forget-Me-Not Valley, sebauh desa yang sangat besar yang hanya ditinggali oleh beberapa orang aneh*coret*unik.

“Claire!”

“Y..yya?” jawab Claire tersentak kaget.

“Kau bengong lagi? Hm... apa kau sakit Claire?” tanya Takakura khawatir terlihat dari raut wajahnya, walau matanya tertutup rapat.

“E..uh.. ya aku tidak apa-apa..” jawab Claire tersenyum, senyum yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia.

“hm.. baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah jika kau merasa lelah, sudah seharian kau bekerja mengapa tidak mampir ke Blue Bar sekali-kali?”

“Ya.. nanti aku akan kesana, terima kasih Takakura-san.” Senyum Claire.

Senyum yang sama setiap hari, topeng senum yang selalu dipakainya untuk menutupi perasaannya, tidak untuk melindungi dirinya dari orang lain.

\------------CLAIRE POV------------

Semenjak aku datang kesini aku merasa aku kelilangan ‘diriku’, aku tidak mengerti kupikir masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan tetap akan menjadi masa lalu tanpa perlu mencampuri urusan masa kini, aku salah... ya aku salah, tak seharusnya aku lari, tak seharusnya aku lari dari orang itu. Tapi, hati ini terlanjur sakit melihat kenyataan.  _Heh_ , aku ini memang pengecut, aku...

“Claire!!”

Segera kuhentikan monolog dalam pikiranku. Mencari siapa yang memanggil namaku dengan suara melengking barusan,  _Ah, Celia rupanya..._

“Celia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanyaku keheranan, tidak biasanya dia datang kemari kedatangannya biasanya memiliki tujuan yang mencurigakan, ya, hanya untuk minta strawbery yang baru kupanen.

“Hi, Claire, apa kau sibuk?” tanya Celia dengan senyum khasnya. “Umh.. tidak juga, ada apa?” tanyaku memberi kesan ramah. Matanya menelidik dan berkedip sebentar untuk memandangku langsung dengan wajah sumringahnya.

“Yah.. karena belakangan ini aku tidak melihatmu keluar dari perkebunan, selain untuk membeli peralatan berkebun. Tidak apa jika aku main kemari kan?” jelasnya memandang langsung ke dalam mataku.  _Ah, sudah lama kah? Sama sekali tak terasa..._

"Tentu saja sudah lama!" sahutnya cepat, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.  _ESP?_  batinku.

“Lagipula kedatanganku kemari bukan tanpa tujuan," ' _Tuh kan?_ ' "Aku menghantarkan ini,” kulihat dia menyodorkan kantung bewarna ungu gelap. 

"Benih?" tanyaku memastikan.

“Ya! Ada bibit baru di tempat Vesta dan aku ingin kau yang mencobanya pertama kali seelah Vesta," aku menerimanya dengan suka rela, tentu saja, "Vesta baru saja memesannya dari Mineral Town, itu adalah benih anggur yang bagus.”

_DEG_

“Kau tidak apa-apa Claire? Kau terlihatan pucat..” tanya Celia khawatir. Benih yang kupegang hampir jatuh, mungkin itu yang membuat Celia khawatir.

Senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cel, mungkin aku sedikit... kelelahan..."aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangan mataku. Cara klise menutupi kebohongan.

Namun pandangan penuh kekhawatiran masih jelas terlihat pada wajah Celia. Tangannya marik ujung bajuku, "Hei, jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan... kapan pun," lengan Celia menarikku dalam pelukannya, "aku siap mendengarkan. Bukankah kita teman?"lanjutnya berbisik, cukup keras untukku dapat mendengarnya. Dan hanya anggukan kecil yang dirasakan kami sebagai sebuah kesepakatan.

Dilepasnya pelukan itu,  _Celia benar-benar seperti seorang kakak..._  pikirku terpesona.

"Ah benar juga!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, "Claire, aku perlu memperingatkanmu, untuk itulah aku datang kemari!" ' _Eh? Bukan untuk memberi sample benih?_ ' protes batiniah Claire, "Di desa ini kedatangan pencuri! Kau harus waspada!!"ucapnya kelewatan bersemangat.

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi peringatannya itu, "Apanya yang lucu, huh?" Celia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ciri khasnya saat marah.

"Tidak... hanya saja... kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir kepadaku soal ini" jawabku mencoba menenangkan Celia.

_**GUK GUK GUK** _

Alexander, anjingku menggonggong keras. Pandanganku teralihkan pada Celia dengan menaikan sebelah alis, seperti menunjukan, ' _Kau lihat? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di sini._ '

Celia tersenyum lagi, "Ah benar juga, anjing sebesar itu tidak akan luput dari pandangan si pencuri kan?" aku mengangguk setuju. "Tapi!!" Celia memasang wajah serius lagi, "Tetap berhati-hatilah! Kudengar pencuri itu tampan, Claire, semoga kau tidak terjerat pesona pencuri itu," candanya seraya pamit.

\------------END CLAIRE POV------------

Setelah menerima benih anggur tersebut, Claire menimang-nimang apakah dia akan mencoba menanam benih tersebut atau tidak. Terlintas dalam pikirannya orang-orang baik yang peduli kepadanya paman Takakura, Vesta, Marlin dan juga... Celia.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit,  _Ah... mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk move on_.

Sepanjang hari itu Claire habiskan untuk sibuk menanam benih yang baru saja didapatnya tadi. Setelah menanam cukup, Celia meluruskan badannya, suara retakan tulang bergemuruh di setiap sendi-sendi badannya. Satu lagi pelajaran berharga yang didapat Claire, jangan terlalu lama membungkuk untuk menanam benih.

Claire mengedarkan pandangannya. Seluruh halaman perkebunan telah tenggelam dalam cahaya jingga keemasan san mentari. 

Dengan susah panyah mengalihkan pandangan menakjubkan, juga memegangi punggungnya yang sakit (karena terlalu lama membungkuk), Claire memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa Forget-Me-Not yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki. Mengulang kembali perasaan rindunya dulu waktu masih kecil, sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai usaha baru di kota (yang ternyata masih desa juga) sebagai petani perempuan.

Mengulang semua kenangan itu, Claire, gadis muda yang menginjak usia 20 tahun tersenyum getir, "Menyedihkan... diriku ini..." gumamnya tersenyum pahit, "...payah," tambahnya. Menampar kedua pipinya keras keras, Claire menegakan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangan membentuk posisi siap bertarung. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, usaha pertenakan dan perkebunannya sudah terbilang sukses, mengapa dirinya bisa dikalahkan hanya oleh 1 orang pria yang tinggal di kota asing yang sekarang berjarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari sini. Dengan kaki yang ringan Claire segera bergegas ingin berkeliling desa.

"Mau ke mana?" sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Claire.

"Pa-paman..." sapa Claire canggung, "Aku hanya ingin keliling desa, lagi pula pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Sudah mulai larut, Claire," jawab Takakura, "Sudah kau taruh semua hasil panen dan produk peternakanmu?" selidiknya, yang hanya dijawan cicitan 'sudah' dari Claire. Takakura membalik badan dan membuka pintu rumahnya, "Pastikan semuanya segar saat kubawa subuh besok..." ada jeda pada perkataan Takakura sebelum pintu rumahnya ditutup rapat, "...dan pastikan besok kau tidak kesiangan setelah jalan-jalan nanti."

Kata-kata tadi cukup membuat Claire memasang senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tak tersemat di wajahnya.

__ **_Pukul 21:45_ **

Setelah berkeliling dari Danau Spring yang diyakini oleh penduduk sebagai persinggahan Harvest Goddess oleh penduduk, Claire mengistirahatkan diri ke _Blue Bar_.

Suara alunan _Jazz_ mengalun lembut berdampingan dengan aroma _wine_ dan _perfume_ mawar kesukaan Muffy, membuat Claire merasa pusing sesaat menghirup aroma khas dari kedai yang senantiasa buka pada malam hari. Cahaya temaram terproyeksi ke dalam indra pengelihatannya, menyipitkan mata sejenak untuk menyesuaikan cahaya minim yang dapat diterima oleh matanya Claire menempatkan diri pada ujung bar terdekat.

“Malam, Claire,” sapa Griffin yang sedang sibuk mengelap dan menata gelas-gelas dibalik meja bar, “Apa yang membawamu kemari, hm?”

“Malam, Griffin,” balas Claire memposisikan diri di tempat duduk tinggi, depan meja bar, “Salah kah kedatanganku kemari?”

Griffin tertawa tertahan, “Tentu tidak. Sudah lama pula kami tidak melihatmu berkeliling di sekitar desa,” jawab Griffin, “Ini, khusus untukmu yang sudah mau mampir ke kedaiku malam—malam,” ucap Griffin menaruh segelas _fruit punch_ tepat di depan Claire. “Aku… tidak bisa menerima ini,” tolak Claire halus, “Ini berlebihan, Griffin. Setelah sekian lamanya aku—m”

“Huu—sh…” Griffin mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode Claire untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, “Anggap saja… ini traktiranku,” lanjut Griffin mengedipkan matanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah dari Claire. “Sudah cukup lama aku tidak punya teman minum perempuan bukan?” goda Griffin bercanda.

“Sembarangan!” sanggah perempuan memukul ringan dari belakang punggung Griffin.

“Ouch… Berbaik hatilah sedikit terhadap pria tua ini, Muffy,” protes Griffin. Muffy hanya memasang wajah marah kepada ayahnya, “Hmpf! Siapa suruh ayah menggoda gadis remaja di usia ayah yang sudah tua!!”

“Hei, kau…!”

Griffin hendak protes dan melanjutkan perdebatan sepele dengan anak gadisnya, namun terinterupsi dengan suara tawa tertahan dari pengunjung satu-satunya di _Blue Bar_ saat itu. Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain, Claire menghentikan tawanya, “Ah, maafkan aku…”

“Tak apa, Claire,” potong Muffy sebelum Griffin mulai berbicara, “Aku senang melihatmu di sini. Bagaimana perkebunanmu?”

“Sukses!” Claire memberi gesture tanda OK sembari tersenyum lebar.

Malam semakin larut dan kedai _Blue Bar_ terlihat lebih hidup dengan candaan dan obrolan-obrolan sepele dari tiga orang di sana. Kemudian muncul Rock dan Kassey, disusul kemudian oleh kembarannya Patrick, duo maniak perakit kembang api.

Melihat jam tangan yang dipakai, Claire pamit untuk mendahului pulang. “Kau sudah selesai, Claire?” tanya Muffy, mengankat kedua bahunya dan memasang wajah memelas, Claire menjawab, “Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok.”

“Ayolah gadis kecil, ini baru jam 10 malam,” rayu Patrick agar Claire menunda kepulangannya, “Justru karena jam 10 aku harus kembali plang, Patrick. Aku harus membantu paman Takakura mempersiapkan dagangan untuk dijual ke kota besok.”

“Sudahlah, Kassey, jangan paksa Claire untuk tinggal lebih lama. Hati-hati di jalan, Claire, kudengar ada pencuri yang berkeliaran pada malam hari,” Rock mengangkat gelas yang berisi _beer_ ke arah Claire, mengantar kepergiannya.

“Tentu, aku akan berhati-hati, Rock,” Claire tersenyum, “Semuanya aku kembali duluan,” pamit Claire kepada penghuni _Blue Bar_ yang riuh ramai.

Senyuman masih merekah lebar pada wajah Claire yang merona merah pada malam yang dingin itu, menengadah ke langit yang cerah tanpa awan, dipandangnya sang rembulan yang bersinar tanpa mendung yang menutupi dan terlihat semakin indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang nampak jelas. Masih digelayuti rasa _euphoria_ dari _Blue Bar_ tanpa sadar Claire menuju ke arah mansion Romana yang letaknya tak jauh dari _Blue Bar._ Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit, udara malam hari sudah mulai terasa dingin. Namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada pemandangan air mancur yang dihiasi kemilau bintang, pemandangan semacam itu hanya didapati di mansion besar tersebut.

Claire sampai pada gerbang depan perkarangan dari Mansion milik Romana, nenek tua yang tinggal bersama cucu perempuan, satu-satunya Lumina dan juga butlernya yang setia Sebastian. Terpampang bias sinar lampu taman dari air mancur besar di tengah-tengah halaman, indah, mendongak ke atas di mana ribuan bahkan miliyaran bintang gemerlapan menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Dengan langkah pelan Claire menuju ke arah air mancur itu berada dan dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dibuka ‘CKLEK’. Memperlihatkan sosok lelaki dengan surai perak.

Keduanya tercengang kaget mendapati sosok lain selain mereka sendiri. Berhadap-hadapan dengan hanya bertiraikan derasnya aliran air dari air mancur diantara mereka. Keduanya bertukar pandang cukup lama hingga salah seorang dari mereka bergerak maju mengambil langkah pertama.

Claire masih tak percaya mendapati sesosok lelaki yang diakuinya cukup tampan keluar dari dalam mansion besar Romana, ‘ _Apakah saudara dari nenek nyentrik itu?_ ’ pikir Claire mengigau memandang dari ujung kepala hingga kaki pemuda misterius di depannya.

Terkekeh kecil pemuda itu terus menuju ke tempat Claire berdiri, “Halo, cantik,” Claire bersumpah melihat pemuda itu mengedipkan mata sebelah sambil menyisir rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan satu, “Sendirian malam-malam begini?”

Sebelah mata Claire berkedut, “Ee…” agak ragu Claire bertanya, “Siapa kau…?”

Tersenyum menggoda pemuda itu menjawab, “Aku dikenal sebagai pecinta wanita dan pangeran dari bintang.”

Claire melongo, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagai mana, “Be-begitu ya..?” balas Claire tertawa garing. Lalu terdengar lagi pintu terbuka, kali ini lebih terdengar terburu-buru.

“KAU!” teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja muncul dari pintu, “Lumina?” tanya Claire keheranan yang ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Bukankah kau adalah pencuri yang terkenal memberi surat peringatan sebelum mencuri itu ‘kan?” tuduh Lumina marah. Aku langsung melihat ke pemuda itu, ‘ _Di desa ini kedatangan pencuri! Kau harus waspada!!_ ’ benar yang dikatakan Celia tadi pagi.

“Hehehe… saying sekali aku terburu waktu,” jawanya mengalihkan tuduhan, “Aku harus segera pergi.”

Claire akan meraih sosok pencuri itu, namun lebar langkah yang terpaut jauh menghalanginya. Tepat di depan gerbang, sosok perak yang berlari itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang penuh ke arah Claire. “Panggil aku Phantom Skye. Aku punya firasat kita akan bertemu lagi di bawah taburan bintang.”

Teriakan, “Berhenti kau!” membuyarkan suasana.

“Tahan dulu, cantik. Jangan biarkan amarah mencuri kecantikan dari wajahmu,” Lumina tertegun sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya yang merona, “Manis sekali kata-katamu, Phantom Skye.”

Trik murahan yang memberi Phantom Skye cukup waktu untuk kabur, Lumina mengejarnya yang tentu saja kalah cepat dengan perbedaan langkah kaki keduanya. Lumina kembali dengan wajah merona, “Phantom Skye… dia berhasil kabur! Kya~”

Claire memasang wajah datar. Malam ini sungguh aneh, lebih baik aku pulang dan beristirahat…

Secara perlahan Claire berjalan menuruni tanjakan, kejadian yang mengejutkan, cepat dan mendadak itu terlalu banyak membebani memori otaknya. Rencana untuk pulang dan langsung tidur menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Mendesah pelan, Claire tidak terlalu mengangap serius ucapan pemuda misteriu yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi.

* * *

 

_**End chapter 1** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit (banyak) editing dari work pertamanya, cerita ini akan saya buat lebih terkesan serius/feeling/baper
> 
> cerita ini asli karya saya Arisu Amano
> 
> bila berkenan berikan komentar/review pada cerita ini atau mungkin kudosnya juga


End file.
